


test

by Anonymous



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-02 16:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19444996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	1. Start

Before the game begins, please make sure that the correct work settings are on, or the game will not work properly.

Please check that the Creator’s Style is enabled. You can toggle this using the button on the top of the page, above the work summary box. If the proper setting is already on, the toggle button will read the opposite option: [Hide Creator’s style].

The work must also be set to [Chapter by Chapter]; typically, this is the default setting upon opening a work, but if it was set otherwise, please toggle it to the correct display mode. The main game can only be begun from this chapter, but proceeding through the game will lead you to pages in later chapters. When a link leads to a chapter other than the one you are currently on, it will be marked with a (→).

Due to the limitations of the HTML and CSS in AO3 skins, the gradients in the box may vary in appearance for shorter passages that don't require scrolling. This does not affect the story, but kindly bear with it nonetheless.

> Begin the game.

  
We’re counting on you,  
> __________ {LINK: A1WAKE}


	2. Tsugu

hm?

Dead end?


End file.
